A Garota dos meus Sonhos
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Edward leva um chute da namorada e fica arrasado, tenta ajudar outra garota e causa o fim do namoro dela. O jeito é arrumar outro namorado pra menina. Só não contava com o ciúme que viria depois...


**Olá, pessoas. Só um aviso: Essa é uma fic adaptada de um livro da coleção Primeiro Amor que eu achei bem bonitinho e resolvi colocar aqui pra vcs. Alguns personagens terão seus perfis mudados para que se adequem melhor à personalidade dos personagens de Twilight. E a fic é narrada na visão do Edward. Boa leitura!**

Quando Tanya me abandonou sem maiores explicações, nas vésperas do Natal, achei que nada mais poderia me acontecer de ruim. Fiquei com o coração despedaçado. Perder minha linda namorada, a garota mais badalada da escola, me parecia o fim do mundo. É talvez tenha sido por isso que acabei me metendo numa confusão ainda maior. Passeando um dia no shopping, vi um casal brigando. O rapaz parecia violento e me apressei em defender a garota. Foi assim que conheci Bella, e acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos. Minha intromissão acabou com o namoro dela com aquele cara. Bella ficou magoada. Eu me senti péssimo! E para tentar consertar as coisas, cismei de arruma-lhe um novo amor.  
Ela passou a se interessar por outro cara, Tanya voltou para mim... mas acho que fiquei maluco. Agora eu só penso em Bella, em seu doce sorriso, em seu olhar meigo e profundo. O ciúme por vê-la sempre acompanhada está me matando.

**1 - METENDO-SE ONDE NÃO FOI CHAMADO**

_  
Ela vinha deslizando pela neve como um anjo sem asas. Seus cabelos longos e sedosos pousavam como um véu dourado sobre os ombros; seus delicados pés mal deixavam pegadas no pó branco resplandecente em que pisavam. Com a respiração presa eu esperava.  
- Tanya – chamei, esticando o braço e tentando tocá-la, aguardando ansioso pelo momento em que ela estivesse perto o bastante para que eu a pudesse tomar em meus braços e beijá-la ardentemente, como a beijara em tantas outras noites.  
À medida que ela se aproximava, porém, seu maravilhoso rosto foi adquirindo uma expressão sombria.  
- O que há de errado? – perguntei, pensando o que poderia ser tão horrível para deixar Tanya abatida daquele modo.  
- Sinto muito, Edward... – disse ela, cada palavra brotando de sua boca como que envolta numa névoa misteriosa - ... mas acho que chegou a hora de nós dois...  
Pam! Pam! Pam! _

- Acorde, Edward! – berrava minha irmã Alice, do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto. – Você prometeu que ia me ajudar a montar os enfeites de Natal. – Com a voz meio abafada, ela bateu na porta com mais insistência.  
Esparramado na cama, tentei ignorá-la. Não que eu estivesse dormindo. Afinal, como é que um cara pode dormir quando acabou de ter o coração partido? Não só partido, mas despedaçado, estraçalhado! Eu não sabia o que seria pior: continuar deitado e mergulhado nos pesadelos com a noite em que Tanya tinha desmanchado comigo, ou ajudar a minha irmã a pendurar os enfeites de Natal.  
- Por favor, Edward! – protestou Alice – Você sabe que eu não alcanço.

De acordo com meu relógio, eram 11h37 da manhã. Desde que Tanya rompera comigo eu andava acordando cada vez mais tarde nos sábados. Simplesmente não tinha vontade de sair da cama. Mas Alice estava tentando ser legal, até onde uma irmã mais nova e pentelha pode ser legal. Eu tinha dezoito, era o irmão mais velho, e estava no último ano da Forks High School. Alice tinha 16, e vivia querendo apresentar suas amigas pra mim, na esperança de que eu desencanasse da "vaca", que era como ela chamava Tanya.

Enfim, ela precisava da minha ajuda, e eu precisava de algo que me ocupasse o tempo. Pulei da minha amarrotadíssima cama, caminhei até a porta e destranquei.  
Quando a porta abriu, Alice arregalou os olhos para mim.  
- Eddiezinho, você tá com uma cara péssima! – exclamou ela, revistando com o olhar minha camiseta superdesbotada e o short velho com que eu vinha dormindo desde a semana anterior. – Não precisa desabar desse jeito só porque aquela vaca deu o fora em você!  
Aquela não era a coisa certa para ela me dizer naquele preciso momento. Fuzilando Alice com meu olhar mais assustador, comecei a fechar a porta no nariz dela.  
- Não, desculpe, Ed! – ela se apressou em remendar, colocando um pé no batente para bloquear a porta. – Por favor!  
- Então não quero mais nem um pio sobre minha vida amorosa – retruquei, franzindo a testa – Você não sabe de nada...  
Penteando os cabelos com os dedos, eu me sentia ainda mais desmazelado que de costume.  
- Não sei de nada sobre a sua vida amorosa ou sobre o amor em geral? Porque eu acabei de ler um artigo na Teen que explica como perceber se um garoto realmente gosta da gente, ou uma garota, no seu caso, e...  
Eu me inclinei com força contra a porta:  
- Alice, não tenho tempo nem paciência para ouvir isso.  
- Tá bom, tá bom! – disse ela, erguendo os braços. – Desculpe, vou ficar de boca fechada, prometo. As coisas estão lá na sala.

Quinze minutos mais tarde eu já estava do lado de fora de cassa. A friagem daquela típica manhã de inverno de Port Angeles fazia um violento contraste com a colcha quentinha sob a qual eu estivera enterrado até poucos instantes atrás. Ao lado da escada de mão que me esperava, apoiada no batente da porta de entrada, achava-se a grande caixa de papelão que continha as grinaldas artificiais. Peguei a caixa. "Vamos nos livrar disso logo, meu chapa", decidi com os meus botões enquanto ajeitava a escada. Agarrando uma batelada de grinaldas de plástico, escalei os degraus, quase escorregando num torrão de neve.  
- Vá com cuidado – advertiu Alice.  
Grunhi em resposta. Cair de uma reles escada de mão e quebrar o pescoço seria um final patético e nada heróico para a minha tragédia amorosa.  
Não demorou muito para ajeitar as grinaldas – eu ajudava a pendurá-las todos os Natais -, e quando acabei desci da escada para admirar o trabalho. Fiquei olhando, ao mesmo tempo que esfregava o polegar espetado pelo espinho de algum dos enfeites.  
Alice ajustou os laços vermelhos.  
-Ficou demais, Edward! A mamãe vai ficar tão contente de ver que a gente já terminou.  
Sem dúvida. Eu sabia que a mamãe estava atarefadíssima na rua desde o começo da manhã e precisava de nossa ajuda em casa. Todos os sábados, das oito às duas, ela zanzava de carro por toda a Port Angeles – a biblioteca, o mercado, a lavanderia -, um verdadeiro trator em forma de mãe.  
- Papai prometeu que nós vamos colher a nossa arvore no próximo fim de semana – informou Alice, derrapando numa poça congelada.  
Fazendo que sim com um gesto de cabeça, dobrei a escada, recolhi o martelo e a caixa de pregos. Eu sabia que estava agindo como um zumbi, mas não podia evitar. Quando eu voltaria a ser eu mesmo? "Quando Tanya vier de novo para mim", respondi em pensamento. "Quando ela perceber que fomos feitos um para o outro."  
- Coloque a caixa de grinaldas de volta no sótão – ordenei a Alice, em tom de voz inexpressivo. – Eu levo estas coisas para a garagem.

Com os braços carregados, virei-me e quase trombei de frente com Emmett McCarthy, meu melhor amigo, que segurava com as mãos enluvadas um prato embrulhado de plástico. Ele deu um passo rápido para trás.  
-Ops! – exclamou, equilibrando o prato. – Você quase transforma isso aqui em farofa! – Ele me olhou no rosto mais de perto e sacudiu a cabeça. – Rapaz, você tá com umas olheiras do tamanho de um bonde. Não dormiu de noite?  
- Aquela vaca... – murmurou Alice.  
- Não provoque minha irmã, McCarthy – adverti, tentando sorrir, apesar da dor que sentia na alma.  
Eu sabia que minha irmã estava tentando ser solidária, mas a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era cutucar ainda mais minha ferida. Além disso, o que a pulguinha poderia entender das coisas do amor? Nunca tivera um namorado, embora ficasse suspirando por um tal de Jasper que estudava com ela, um cara com jeito de emo, que, pelo jeito, nunca nem sequer a notara. Pelo menos era o que Edward achava.  
Felizmente Emm se mancou e ergueu o prato para distraí-la. Alice, sempre gulosa, mordeu a isca.  
- O que é que você trouxe ai?  
- A minha mãe mandou uns biscoitinhos para vocês – explicou Emmett – Ela está testando uma nova receita para a festa de fim de ano da escola do meu irmãozinho.  
- Hummm! – exclamou Alice, lambendo os beiços – Eu adoro tudo que sua mãe faz – declarou, arrebatando o prato da mão de Emmett e fugindo para dentro da casa sem parar de cheirar alegremente os biscoitos durante o caminho.  
Emmett me seguiu até a garagem:  
- Boa disfarçada, hein? – observou.  
Emm mora na casa ao lado, e posso sempre contar com ele aparecendo em minha casa pelo menos duas vezes por dia.  
- É foi mesmo. Eu sei que estou com um péssimo aspecto, amigo, mas da próxima vez preste atenção no que você diz na frente da Alice, tá legal? – pedi, jogando com toda a raiva as ferramentas de volta a seu lugar para enfatizar a seriedade das minhas palavras. – O que você ia achar de seu irmãozinho ficar o dia inteiro dizendo como você deve cuidar da sua vida?  
Emmett se apoiou contra a cadeira de jardim dobrada.  
- Tudo bem, desculpe. É que é difícil entender porque a Tanya fez isso, sabe? Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês terminaram.

- Que ela terminou comigo, você quer dizer – corrigi, pendurando a escada com violência num gancho na parede da garagem. – Ela não era simplesmente uma garota, Emmett. Era Tanya, a garota perfeita, a garota que, desde que eu me conheço por gente, eu sonhava encontrar um dia. E agora eu tinha encontrado, percebe? Ela era minha. Minha! Dá para você entender isso?  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas eu não tinha certeza e ele compreendia mesmo. Emm era do tipo aventureiro, que gostava de relações passageiras e sem compromisso. Nunca havia se apaixonado – e muito menos tivera o coração partido como eu.  
Eu me perguntava quem, na verdade, poderia realmente me compreender. Emmett com certeza, não. Ele não sabia nada a respeito de relacionamentos sérios. Tive vontade de conhecer alguém com quem pudesse conversar e trocar idéias.  
-Bom, eu sei que não tenho nem os olhos azuis, nem os lindos cabelos loiros, nem as belas curvas de Tanya – brincou Emmett -, mas se puder ajudar em algo... como amigo, é claro!  
- Desculpe se estou chato demais. É que tem sido difícil...  
- Eu sei, cara. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu entre vocês dois. Deve doer pacas.  
"Nem queira saber como", pensei, olhando para o meu melhor amigo.  
-Você se lembra quando estávamos na oitava serie, Emmett? Costumávamos a conversar sobre garotas...  
- Bastante – concordou ele, com um sorriso malicioso. – Isso sem falar nas sessões de estudo daquelas revistas Playboy que eu afanava do meu primo, lembra?  
- Você sempre quis se apaixonar por uma ruiva com grandes olhos castanhos e um belo corpo – continuei, ignorando o comentário. – Ela teria de gostar de todas as modalidades de esporte e não poderia ser do tipo que ficava dando risadinhas idiotas.  
Emmett concordou com um movimento de cabeça.  
- E a minha garota ideal teria de ser loira, com cabelos compridos e olhos azuis. Teria de amar os animais e gostar de fazer programas ao ar livre, como acampar, por exemplo.

- E Tanya gosta de acampar?  
- Acho que nunca vou descobrir – admiti, suspirando – Estávamos planejando fazer alguma coisa na primavera, mas isso não vai mais acontecer.  
Tanya tinha sido a minha primeira namorada de verdade. Nenhuma das garotas que eu havia conhecido antes chegava sequer perto da imagem de garota ideal que eu acalentava em minha mente, e fora por essa razão que ela me atingira com a força de um raio. Fora identificação à primeira vista, pelo menos para mim. Instantaneamente eu soube que ela era perfeita.  
Eu já a havia convidado para o baile de fim de ano da escola, e andara economizando tudo o que ganhava no meu trabalho de meio período no Canil Hillcrest para comprar um verdadeiro presente de natal para ela. E agora, depois de uma simples frase que saíra de seus lábios, estava tudo arruinado. Meu coração ficara aos pedaços, exatamente como dizem essas canções cafonas e antiquadas. Minha vida ficara uma porcaria. Uma porcaria sem esperança de melhora. Uma porcaria, sem esperança e...  
- Saia dessa, cara! Acorde! – bradou Emmett, me dando um leve soco no braço. – O que você acha da gente comer um pouco daqueles biscoitos?  
- Estou sem fome.  
Emm balançou a cabeça.  
- Você realmente está numa pior. Tudo bem, então vamos dar uma volta no shopping.  
- Não, eu...  
- Ed, olhe só para você! – ele estendeu os braços à sua frente e fazendo uma expressão de zumbi. Lancei um punho fechado na direção dele, sem força e nem intenção de bater, mas mesmo assim ele se desviou a tempo. – Assim você vai pirar de vez, Edward Cullen. Precisa sair um pouco de casa. Precisa a voltar se equilibrar nas próprias pernas.  
Ele estava certo, pensei com tristeza. Minha vida estava em frangalhos. Se eu não começasse logo a enfrentar o problema, o problema é que ia começar a me enfrentar.  
- Tudo bem tudo bem. Vamos ao shopping então. – cedi. Do jeito que me sentia, não fazia diferença onde fossemos ou deixássemos de ir.

Entrei em casa para pegar algum dinheiro e minhas luvas, e me deparei com Alice debruçada sobre a mesa da cozinha, com um copo de leite e um prato de biscoitos já quase vazio a sua frente.  
- Estou indo ao shopping – informei.  
Ela engoliu o leite excitada.  
- Ah, me leva junto! – implorou.  
- De jeito nenhum. Diga a mamãe que volto lá pelas cinco.  
- Vou pensar no seu caso – ela respondeu, mostrando uma língua coberta de migalhas – E, depois, eu não ia mesmo gostar de sair com você. Você não está nem um pouco divertido ultimamente, Edward!


End file.
